


Mooncat in a Hat

by alexcat



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Julien finds a pet, a very reluctant one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooncat in a Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for jenny.

Mooncat in a Hat

Mooncat looked around. No one saw him as he sneaked into the zoo again. He liked the food here, especially the nice fish that the penguins ate. Being a stray was a hard thing but he’d gotten lucky the day Skipper and his crew had rocketed up to his rooftop. 

Now he was here to pay them a visit and hopefully have a nice fish dinner with them too. Being a cat made it easy for him to sneak around and not get caught by the zookeeper, Alice. 

He hid beneath a hat someone had dropped on the ground. It was a big floppy hat so the only thing the zoo guests saw as he ran by was a hat with a tail sticking out the back running willy-nilly through the zoo. It was difficult to see where he was going so he kept bumping into things. 

One thing Mooncat never counted on bumping into was King Julien. 

“Look!” Julien pointed at him. “A cat in a hat just for me, King Julien!” 

Maurice and Mort only saw the hat when it ran away. King Julien scolded them. “Go! Go! Bring me my cat in a hat! Every king needs one. Hurry before he gets away.”

The king’s faithful servants ran after Mooncat. He managed to elude them for a while but they were much faster than he thought. Maurice managed to grab Mooncat by the tail and soon King Julien had himself a cat. 

**

Skipper and his crew were practicing their ninja skills when King Julien approached them. 

“Look! I, King Julien, have my very own pet. See my cat?” 

He yanked a rope and poor Mooncat came out from behind him. At first, the penguins didn’t recognize Mooncat. King Julien had dressed him in one of the tiny blue cheerleader costumes that were worn by little stuffed bears in the gift shop. He even had a blue bow on top of his head. 

“How do you like him? I call him Sally.” The king looked inordinately pleased with himself. 

“He looks just like--” Skipper began but was interrupted by Private. 

“Mooncat?” 

The poor cat nodded miserably. 

“You make a fine Sally, Mooncat,” Skipper said. “I hope you and King Julien are happy.”

“He is very happy to belong to such a wonderful King, who is me,” King Julien answered for Mooncat and turned to leave. “We must show our pet to those silly chimps.”

Mooncat offered no resistance as Julien dragged him away. 

After they were gone, Private said, “I don’t think Mooncat was very happy to be King Julien’s pet. Maybe we should do something.”

Skipper held up a flipper. “We will rescue him. With our superior skills, it’ll be easy. First we need to know where they’re going.”

“Skipper, sir, King Julien said they were going to see the chimps.” 

“Maybe Phil will know what to do,” Kowalski said. 

“ _I_ know what to do. After all, I am the skipper.” 

Rico just gagged. 

They headed for the chimp enclosure anyway, hiding when humans passed so they wouldn’t be spotted. No one wanted Alice after them. She might make them take shots again. They all knew that Skipper realllly didn’t like shots. 

Mason and Phil were playing chess. Well, Phil was flinging poo when he thought no one was looking too. 

“Mason, my fine chimpanzee friend,” Skipper said in his most honeyed voice, “I need to save Mooncat from Julien. Would you happen to know a way I can do that?” 

Phil made some rude noises and some rude faces, scratched his butt and spoke in chimp to Mason. 

“Well, Phil says you need to find a substitute pet for King Julien.” 

Skipper looked at Private, who shook his head and backed away. “Not even for you, Skipper!”

“Oh well, it was worth a try.” He turned to the other penguins. “So any ideas, men?” 

They all looked blank then Rico broke out into an excited babble. Skipper listened intently then nodded. “That might work. Lets’ get to work on it.”

The penguins hurriedly returned to their quarters and began to work. Kowalski began working on something from scraps of metal that Rico had been storing while Skipper and Private used Private’s red crayon to make a document. It wasn’t very long before they were done and went in search of King Julien and his entourage.

He was sitting on his throne, combing Mooncat’s scruffy hair. He looked up when the penguins came up to him. 

“Have you brought fish for my royal pet?”

“No, sir, but we got a letter this morning from the Royal Society of Kingly Cats and it seems that your pet cat there is the descendant of the King of Central Park Zoo Cats.’ 

He handed Julien the document, a paper with drawings of several cats with crowns all pointing to Mooncat at the bottom of the page. Rico gagged and a crown made from a pet food can came out. 

“Here is his royal crown too.” Skipper set the crown on the head of the poor cheerleader cat, first removing his blue bow. 

“So my pet is a king. That is only fitting that a King such as myself should have a king for a pet.”

Maurice saw what was happening and being tired of scratches and Mooncat’s quiet threats to eat him someday, he was happy to play along. “Your majesty, I think they mean that this cat cannot be a pet since he is co-king of the Zoo now.” 

Julien looked shocked. “Co-king? But I, King Julien, am King of the zoo.”

“Maybe Moon- King Mooncat would like to be King of Central Park instead?” Maurice was on a roll. 

Julien thought for a minute. The penguins could see that he finally saw that that meant he could be rid of another king in _his_ zoo. “Very well. I, King Julien, release you.” 

Mooncat hit the ground running and all the penguins saw of him were pieces of his cheerleader costume laying on the ground where he left them as he ran away. It was quite a while before he visited them again. 

~the end ~


End file.
